maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
ArTHOR
ArTHOR is a crossover between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_(2011_film) Arthur] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor]. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 24: ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory. Summary ArTHOR is a vain and spoiled god who is sent to Earth to get a job. '5-second Cartoon' MAD runs out of money in the budget for an after-credits cameo. References *Asgard *Odin *Rango *Jane Foster *Ashton Kutcher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Strings_Attached_(film) No Strings Attached] *Jim's Boxing Gym *Captain America *Wings *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D.] *Chameleon *Phil Coulson *The Destroyer *Mario *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong (video game) '5-second Cartoon' *Nick Fury *Alfred E. Neuman Characters *ArTHOR (Arthur Bach) *Odin *Rango / Chameleon *Jane Foster *Tammy *Captain America *Phil Coulson *Chameleon *The Destroyer (ArTHOR's fiancee) *Mario *Donkey Kong '5-second Cartoon' *Alfred E. Neuman / Nick Fury Transcript (Segment begins at the place Asgard, the scene goes to somebody sleeping in bed snoring, the clock that says "9:29" turns into "9:30" and makes an alarm sound, a person in bed breaks it with hammer, Odin walks in and turns light off and on) ArTHOR: Dad, I just want to sleep more. Odin: You are a vain, greedy, and cruel boy. (ArTHOR is heard snoring) Odin: You aren't worthy. (Odin picks up the hammer with power) And until you learn how to conduct yourself like an adult, I cast you off. (Odin gets a magic wand and casts it on the bed making him land in the middle of the desert) (Scene goes to the man getting up and Rango appearing) Rango: Well, you just crash landed in dirt. who are you? ArTHOR: I am a god. But you can call me... ArTHOR. Yeah, I said it. (Scene goes to title card "ArTHOR" with rain and thunder pouring.) (Scene goes to Rango and ArTHOR trying to get a ride) Rango: A god? Well, you must be invulnerable. ArTHOR: Yes, but- (HONK! BUMP!) It still hurts. (ArTHOR gets up looking hurt) Jane Foster: Is this yours? (She picks up the dismembered arm) ArTHOR: No, but I think I know whose it is. I'll just hold it for him. (Scene goes to "Dirt Dinner") Jane Foster: I can't believe you're a god from another world. ArTHOR: So? I can't believe you took a job with Ashton Kutcher. Doesn't mean it ain't true. Jane Foster: You seem so un-godlike. ArTHOR: That's because my dad cut me off from my power until I learn how to act more responsibly. Jane Foster: Like how? ArTHOR: You know, get a job, marry my fiancee, pick up a check every now and then. Tammy: I'll take the bill whenever you're ready. (ArTHOR begins to slide the bill to Jane) ArTHOR: (Whistles) (ArTHOR slides it to Jane again) ArTHOR: Ahem. (Scene goes to "Jim's Boxing Gym" with a bell dings) (ArTHOR is seen warming up by punching) Rango: ArTHOR, we need to find you a job. ArTHOR: I'm taking boxing lessons from my new friend Captain America. Captain America: You looking for a job? Maybe you could join S.H.I.E.L.D. like me. ArTHOR: Oh, but I don't have a shield like you. Captain America: You don't need a shield, it's just a name. ArTHOR: I have wings like you. I could join a group called W.I.N.G.S. if you'd like. (Short silence) Rango: He, uhh, he don't got to be smart for this job, does he? (Scene goes to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters building) Phil Coulson: So you have what it takes to join S.H.I.E.L.D, but your references are a girl you just met and a chameleon. Chameleon: Whoops. (Chameleon changes back into Rango) Rango: (Acting nervously) This is definitely not a secret plan to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D., by the way. (Laughs nervously) Phil Coulson: Oh. Well, ok, then. You're in. Rango: Now you just have to marry your fiancee. ArTHOR: But I don't love her, Rango. I love Jane. (ArTHOR holds Jane's hands and little hearts appear near Jane) Rango: Then we'll just have to explain it to her. ArTHOR: That's not going to be easy. Rango: Well, why not? (Rumbling can be heard) (ArTHOR and Rango see through the window) ArTHOR: That's my fiancee. (Scene goes to the Destroyer wrecking the city) The Destroyer: (Roars) Rango: Whoa! Is that an enchanted suit of armor? ArTHOR: Yeah, her mother wore it at her wedding, now she wants to wear it at ours. Blah blah blah. (Scene goes to the Destroyer wrecking the city) Rango: Uh, excuse me. I know this isn't easy to hear, but ArTHOR loves someone else now. (The Destroyer opens helmet and shoots flames at Rango, leaving him burned) ArTHOR: Are you OK? (Rango falls down not saying a word) Jane Foster: ArTHOR, help! (Scene goes to the Destroyer with Jane in its hand onto a construction site building) Jane Foster: Save me! Aah! (Scene goes to Mario and Donkey Kong eating lunch) ArTHOR: Excuse me, sir. I need to borrow this. (Scene goes to ArTHOR trying to save Jane in a Donkey Kong (Video Game) style; also, video game sounds are heard) (ArTHOR saves Jane and the Destroyer climbs up stairs.) (ArTHOR jumps down to Rango and Phil Coulson) Jane Foster: You did it, ArTHOR. ArTHOR: Now my power can be restored. (Hammer falls on ArTHOR's head) ArTHOR: Thanks, dad. (Segment ends) '5-second Cartoon' (5-Second Cartoon segment begins with ArTHOR, Jane, Rango and Phil, basically where we left off) ArTHOR: Isn't there supposed to be a special cameo or something after the credits? Phil Coulson: Sorry, we ran out of money in the budget. (The crew walks away) (Meanwhile, the scene goes to a mysterious person looking like Nick Fury facing backwards only revealing a bald head and jacket) Crowd: (Cheers) (Mysterious Person that looks like Nick Fury turns around only to see Alfred's head.) Crowd: Oh. (Segment ends again) Trivia *This is the 16th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *ArTHOR's fiancé has some of the roars from Gamera. *When ArTHOR was getting up, there was a sign saying "Dirt, pop: 12." *The menu for "Dirt Dinner" said Eggs, bacon and coffee for $1.99. *While ArTHOR and Jane were talking in "Dirt Dinner," Rango was busy eating flies. *When ArTHOR said that Jane took a job with Ashton, that was a parody of No Strings Attached because in that movie, Natalie Portman (who played Jane) had to play a role to have a relationship with Ashton. *The Woman Clerk (Known as "Tammy" because of name tag) was seen with no head (Because she was tall). *The S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters building allowed public parking because of the sign. *ArTHOR saved Jane in a Donkey Kong video game style. (With he using the hammer and the monster throwing barrels.) *This is the first time Rango gets spoofed. (He re-appeared in Addition Impossible.) *Antagonist: The Destroyer *'''Innuendo: '''In Latin America, this episode is called "ArTHOR Seductor Inmortal" which translated means "ArTHOR Seductive Inmortal". **Also, after ArTHOR is being rolled by a car Jane asks him if the dismembered arm is his. **The restaurant where ArTHOR, Jane and Rango went is called "Dirt Dinner". Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Death